This invention relates to a prophylactic system which acts as a sexual barrier for preventing the transmission of disease-producing microorganisms and spermatozoa.
Specifically, the invention relates to an undergarment which can accommodate penetration while readily providing various sexual aids, and safer-sex information.
Because the number of people who have been infected with sexually transmitted diseases, or STDs, has grown rapidly over the last decades, the need for safer-sex aids has reached critical levels. Female and male condoms are not always available during the moments prior to the initiation of sex acts, and when available, are not always used properly. Many are unaware of the proper use of or do not have proper access to condoms and sexual aids, such a lubricants. Condoms, although effective if properly used, can only cover the penis and do not provide protection for the areas surrounding the genitalia, nor can they prevent the intermingling of body fluids. Therefore what is needed, is a safer-sex device which is highly effective in preventing disease transmission by educating sexual partners, limiting the exchange of body fluids and disease producing microorganisms, and providing the appropriate sexual aids to assist in a reduction in disease-transmission.
Male condoms are known and have been available for centuries. Female condoms, although introduced relatively recently, are also commonly known. Undergarments that incorporate prophylactics for the purpose of preventing pregnancy and sexually transmitted disease have been proposed in prior patents, however, no other previous designs teach the optimal combination of features that are taught by the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,104 by Jaicks describes an anti-herpes modality system in which a removable condom is attached to a panty made of non-breathable material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,114 by Borman shows a contraceptive system having a one-piece formation to be worn by males and females. It includes an integral triangular-shaped shield, to each end of which shield straps are attached. The straps are tied around the person""s torso to hold the shield in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,078 by Southwell teaches a panty-styled undergarment designed for the handicapped which includes a removable panel which exposes the vagina. It was not designed with the idea of having intercourse and provides no contraceptive protection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,901 by Green, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,320 by Hunnicutt, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,527 by Dorsey each describe a panty in which a liquid impervious panel is integral to the lower portion of the panty. The panel includes a collapsed tubular portion which is supposed to expand a collapsed tubular portion which is supposed to expand outward when a penis enters the vaginal area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,113 by Ready proposes a rolled, rather than a telescoped, portion forming an integral condom attached to a non-breathable undergarment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,741 discloses a woman""s panty-type undergarment that provides a means of attaching a releasable, securable, and disposable female condom that can be comfortably worn for hours before anticipated intercourse. The device uses a resilient, ovoid condom attachment member that is sewn or otherwise attached to an opening in the crotch portion of the panty. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,757 discloses a combination of a bottom undergarment and a prophylactic that has an opening in the crotch of the undergarment and a base. The base includes snaps which allow the base to be snapped into a receptacle on the undergarment after a condom is affixed to the base.
The disclosed invention comprises a system or kit that includes an undergarment often made from a breathable, absorbent material which has an opening in the crotch area to allow insertive or receptive sex. The undergarment contains at least one pocket that may contain condoms, flavored gels, lubricants, or any other sexual aids, and that may also includes an informational brochure that may discuss safer sex practices or STD information, e.g., symptoms, statistics, and treatment information. The pocket is on the interior side of the undergarment or on the exterior of the undergarment, and may include a cover flap or some means to secure the pocket.